Accidents Happen
by lezonne
Summary: DISCONTINUED. After the Hogwarts Express is mysteriously attacked Hermione and Draco find themselves off track, with one of them injured. Left now to figure out how someone was able to attack the ancient train the duo find themselves locked into a mystery they cannot escape. M for possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe I got screwed into another year of school," Ron grumbled, slumping in his seat. "I almost completed my seven year!"

"You didn't even attend," Hermione reminded, nose buried deep in a book. "We were out handling Horcrux's."

"_That_ should count as my seventh year education. I mean I did more out there in the real world than I ever will in a classroom!"

"And now we get to be seventh years together," Ginny teased, grinning at her brother. "Won't that be fun?"

Ron screwed up his face, looking around at the others. "I'm an eighth year!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Ginny joke, fingers stroking Harry's back. "We're all in the same boat this time around. Just think, we get to graduate together!"

Ron cursed, causing Neville to swat him in the head. "It's not that bad mate. At least we'll have our formal education before going out into the real world."

"I'm going to be an Auror," Ron snapped, crossing his arms sternly. The trolly of sweets had already been by, and he'd devoured all his mood-sweetening goods. Now he was just bitter that he had to spend yet another year studying. "Don't get me wrong, Hogwarts is outstanding. I mean my best memories come from there. But I'm an adult now. I'd rather be out training to be an Auror like I'm supposed to than spending another year here."

"Oh Ronald it won't be that bad," Hermione sighed, looking over the top of her book at him. "You can at least participate in Quidditch again- though I'm not sure Harry would still be the captain?"

"I have no idea," the raven-haired boy replied, staring out the window. "I would imagine not after missing an entire year of school. They had to replace me."

"We can just form our own, outcast Quidditch team," Ginny retorted, grinning wider. "We'll interrupt games and win even though we aren't playing!"

"That sounds very distracting and rude," Hermione commented, sending the redhead a stern look. "If someone interrupted your Quidditch games you would have their head."

She sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"Maybe you will all get different rooms," Luna mused, speaking up for the first time. "I mean with seven years' worth of students coming the original dorms just can't hold that many people."

"Oh Ronnykins maybe we'll get rooms next to each other," Lavender squealed, bothering to look up from her magazine for the first time. "Now _that _would be wonderful!"

Hermione made a face. Leave it to Lavender to ruin things.

"I, well-" Ron began, though he was cut off by the door to their cart opening.

A young boy peeked his head through the door, looking around the crowded cart. "Hermione Granger is to report to the Head's compartment," he said in his biggest voice before rushing away. The brunette smiled as she shut her book, thinking the child was utterly adorable.

"I was hoping they would forget about this."

"You still can't stand that it's Malfoy who made Head Boy, aye Hermione?" Ginny teased, smirking.

"I've been trying to forget," she grumbled, not yet moving. "I mean out of _every _eighth _and _seventh year who thought it would be a bloody good idea to pick _him_? McGonagall must be off her rocker!"

"They look at your grades," Luna mused. "He must have been academically efficient in some way."

"I find that hard to believe," Ron interrupted. "I mean we slacked off when we were in school, but even me and Harry paid more attention than Ferret Boy."

"Nonetheless he is Head Boy," Neville said, looking at Hermione sadly. "They are going to expect you up there."

She shrugged, finally standing. "It's not as if McGonagall's going to be there. She's already at Hogwarts, so I really don't know what good the two of us meeting up is going to do if we don't know our full responsibilities yet."

"Maybe she's just making sure the two of you won't kill one another," Ginny suggested as Hermione headed to the door. "It will be a nice trial."

"Or a deadly one," she sighed, heading out the open door. "Wish me luck."

A series of "good lucks!" followed as she left the cozy compartment for the one at the end of the train that she would be sharing with Malfoy for the duration of the ride. It would probably be cold down there with his icy heart in the room.

Though the war had only been over a few months the Ministry was already insisting that students return to school. It was a big deal to get people who should have graduated last year back in, especially to Hogwarts, but eventually it became a mandated thing. Hermione was pretty sure that was the only reason Ron came back- and Malfoy for that matter.

To say she was unhappy with the new Head Boy would be an understatement. She was unhappy with sharing a compartment with him until they arrived at Hogwarts. She was unhappy that she was splitting duties with him.

She _hated_ that he was Head Boy. She didn't think he deserved the position, not after everything he had done. He was lucky to escape Azkaban, let alone get back into Hogwarts. But to be Head Boy, the highest possible position appointed to a student in Hogwarts- aside from Head Girl- was preposterous! She couldn't put into words how much that really aggravated her.

Arriving at the cart saved just for the Head's Hermione hesitated, standing outside the door for far longer than needed. Going inside meant she had to tolerate the blond, and she knew what the very first words off his lips would be. After everything she'd been through for the past seven years the last thing she was going to accept was name calling. No, she wouldn't let him walk all over her and act like he was superior in some way.

That was part of the problem. They had two majorly conflicting personalities and they couldn't get along. It was as simple as that.

Accepting her fate her sighed and opened the heavy door, only to find the room empty. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen, though the curtains were drawn. Stepping in she smiled, knowing that if nothing else she could at least read to pass the time until they arrived. Perhaps he wouldn't show at all.

Sitting down comfortably on one side of the space she set her bag down and was about to open her book again when she noticed two manila folders tucked away by the window. Curious she leaned forward, snatching them both up.

They weren't addressed and she quickly opened the top folder. What Hermione expected to be the rules and regulations of being Head Boy and Head Girl was something else entirely.

"Why would someone care how the train is made?"

It was silly to speak aloud in an empty compartment, but Hermione didn't know what else to do. In all honesty she had never once considered _how_ the Hogwarts Express was built because she always knew it was run off of magic. The parts in between just didn't seem necessary to learn.

A moment later the quietness of her compartment was destroyed by Draco Malfoy, who rudely opened the door. He stomped in, looking none too pleased that she was there. Slouching down on the other side of the compartment he barely acknowledged her presence.

"Granger."

Well, it was better than she expected. Hermione had fully anticipated the age-old _Mudblood_ reference. "Malfoy."

He raised an eyebrow, looking moderately curious at what she was holding. "Instructions I presume?"

"Well, instructions to something. They aren't our Head papers if that's what you are asking."

"What is it then? You know you really shouldn't start school until you've actually been _back _to school."

She huffed. "It's not schoolwork you twit. They are papers on the Hogwarts Express."

"Well whatever do you need those for? Studying up on this old rust-bucket has to be even more boring than classwork."

"They aren't mine. They were just sitting in here shoved under the edge of one of the seats by the window. Someone must have left them in here."

"Well why would someone have paperwork on the train? The same conductor has operated the train since my parents attended school here. And there hasn't been any word of someone new taking over."

"Then why are the papers here?"

Malfoy huffed, glaring out the window. "Don't ask me- I don't bloody know. Someone probably left them in here from earlier."

"But why-"

"Granger, I don't bloody know. Enough questions. Can we just focus on why we are here so we can get out?"

She glared at him, shoving the train papers aside. Although she agreed with his reasoning she wasn't sure why he was so eager to get out. From what she had heard neither Crabbe nor Goyle was returning to school. Crabbe had died during the war, and Goyle was off attending another school for his final year after being unaccepted back to Hogwarts. Hermione wasn't sure why the school didn't accept him but at least took back Malfoy.

"Well I haven't seen anything around here explaining that," Hermione groaned, looking at the blond. "I don't know why we were asked to come down here in our letters if-"

She never got to finish her sentence. A loud explosion interrupted her, followed by a force throwing her into the floor. Her side of the train had exploded, resulting in a rush of flames.

"Get up Granger!" he said suddenly, jumping to his feet. Together they struggled to get her up before booking it out of their compartment. The flames were already eating up the end of the train.

"Who the hell puts explosions at the end of a fucking train!?" he asked, pulling out his wand. "Help me put this out."

Safely out of the line of fire the pair began to put out the mess, noticing that the train itself never missed a beat. It was still going along like nothing had happened, despite the fact that the last car was on fire and students were piling out of other carts in panic.

"Everyone," Hermione called as she began to water down the flames. "Get into the next cart! The smoke in here will-"

A second explosion interrupted, this one further into the center of the train where she had been about to direct the children. It took only a few seconds for the passengers to notice the difference in their ride, and feel the train begin to slow down and tip.

"Better hold on!" Draco called, watching the faces of panicked children. "Keep your wands at ready if you need them!"

Hermione sent him an odd look. Despite the chaos she hadn't expected Malfoy to be so direct with his orders, much less in a time of panic.

"Everyone get to the left side!" she called out, realizing which way the train was tipping. "We have to stop it from completely falling off the track!"

People rushed madly back into their carts, panic setting in on everyone. She followed Malfoy back into theirs, but the smoke and flame damage made it impossible for either of them to get all the way to the left side.

Couching, she covered her mouth and got low. "Get down! Smoke rises."

He crouched at her side, couching as well. "I can feel the train leveling out, but we shouldn't be standing in here. The entire floor just burned. The weight of us standing here could cause it to cave in, or for the entire burned section to just-"

A breaking sound caught their attention, and Draco silenced himself at the sound. They exchanged a glance, feeling the ground sinking underneath them. There was no way that short fire burned that far through the bottom of the train…

Hermione's eyes widened. "We have to-"

Before she finished the burned half of their compartment broke away from the saved side, and she watched herself drifting quickly away from Malfoy. Without thinking as she screamed, she reached out and grabbed ahold of him, thinking somehow he would keep her from falling. But Malfoy still seemed to be seeing things in slow motion and did not react quickly to her grip. Instead of attempting to full them both back into the cart he let het pull him over the side.

"Malfoy!"

"Damnit Granger!"

They hit the tracks hard, barely managing to stay on top of the end of the train. Each held onto one side, ducking their heads and hoping to not fall off. The sickening sound of the cart skidding across the track on its broken side hurt Hermione's ears, and she closed her eyes as they swiveled out of control. The back to wheels and the metal around the scraped painfully loud against the tracks, shooting up little sparks behind them. It shook back and forth during the skid, as though it would topple at any moment. The force threw Draco from his side, directly into Hermione.

"Oomp!"

The force of their collision tilted the haphazard little section of cart, and pushed the card off track. It could only be done if the wood and wheels had been exceptionally weakened by the fire to be so easy to push around.

The remaining cart flew off track, much to their alarm. It hit the side of the bride, sending both passengers to the edge before tumbling over. Draco was barely able to grab hold before they fell, and Hermione barely grabbed him.

They paused together, watching with heavy breath as their compartment tumbled off the side of the bridge and into the waters far below. The pair both trembled, terrified by what was happening.

"This would happen over a fucking bridge," he panted, still peering down. Hermione was doing her best to do anything but that. "We would fall off the only part of the entire ride to Hogwarts that passes over a fucking bridge!"

"_Please_ stop talking about the bridge!" Hermione cried, refusing to open her eyes for a moment. "It's bad enough that we're dangling off the edge. Pull us up."

"Oh yes, that's a mighty fine idea. But I might need both my arms to do that Granger, and you're clinging like death to one of them. Any other bloody suggestions?"

She was panting, absolutely terrified out of her mind in that moment. It didn't matter just then that it was Malfoy who was the only thing holding her up, or that they had just been practically blasted off the Hogwarts Express. All that mattered was the fact that she was dangling off a bridge and she couldn't think under such circumstances.

"Here's an idea," Draco continued when she didn't speak. "Pull out your wand and apparate us! I can't do it if you expect me to hold on. But do be snappy. My fingers won't hold much longer."

"I can't," she whispered, thinking of how high they were. "I-I can't let go of you."

"Oh for Merlin's sake Granger apparate us! We're going to fall any minute and if I die because of you I'm going to make sure I annoy the hell out of you in the afterlife. Now apparate!"

In some part of her mind Hermione knew that he was right, even if she was terrified out of her mind to let go. All she could think about was falling, but Malfoy was right. If she didn't apparate them he would eventually lose his grip and they would die anyway.

Trembling fingers slowly let go of him with one hand, her nails digging into his arm with the other. She fought to grab her wand inside her pocket, nerves and fear making her palms sweaty. The last thing she wanted to do was drop it.

"Granger hurry up! I'm starting to slip!"

"Don't let go!" she hissed, pulling out her wand. "I've got-"

"Granger!"

He slipped, hand falling off the side of the bridge. They began to tumble together, free-falling over the abyss of water below.

She was screaming in fear. That didn't help.

"Granger! Apparate! Apparate! Apparate! We're going to die if you don't!"

He grabbed her, their bodies spinning about as they freefell towards death. She locked herself around his body, knowing he was absolutely the only solid object she could reach!

"Apparate damnit! Or I'll do it for you!"

Hermione was thankfully still holding her wand, and slammed her eyes shut once again as she cleaned to Malfoy, using all the magic she could muster to apparate somewhere- anywhere- else.

A few seconds later they hit the ground with not nearly as much force as they should. Draco groaned loudly beneath her, and she jolted up when she realized she was on top of him. Looking around wildly, she realized they were no longer at the bridge, or tumbling towards the earth. They were sitting in Platform 9 ¾.

"Granger, get off me," he groaned, and immediately she noted that her body was directly on top of his. Blushing red she rolled off of him, moving to lie beside him instead. Their breathing synchronized as their heartbeats calmed.

"This is where you decided to apparate us?" he questioned, not yet moving. "Back where he started."

"It seemed better than the river apparently," she panted, her breathing slowly evening out, just like his. "I wasn't really thinking straight."

"I know," he muttered, closing his eyes so he could rub them. "What the fuck just happened?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, slowly sitting up. "But we're alone here. There's no one else on the platform, and the Hogwarts Express won't come back until the holidays, if it manages to come back at all."

"After everything that just happened I sincerely doubt that. I don't know what's going on, but this has never happened before in the history of Hogwarts. People have attempted to attack the train before, but other than during third year when the Dementors visited no one's ever succeeded in getting on to cause trouble, much less blow up the train. There could be many casualties."

She wouldn't even let herself think about that, much too concerned with what may have happened to her friends. "Come on, this place is totally empty and-"

Hermione stopped speaking when the lights suddenly went out. The pair sat in silence for a moment, nothing but blackness in front of them.

"Lumos," she said, watching the space between them ignite. They stared at one another, Draco still lying on the floor.

"Think that the platform is shutting down?"

"Yes," she agreed. "We need to find someone before everything is locked up- if there's even anyone left here. The train left a few hours ago and people may already be gone. The light may just be timed to shut off at one point."

"Well let's hope there's still someone here," he grumbled, sitting up. A hissing noise caught Hermione's attention as he moved, and she realized his hand had moved to hold his side.

"Are you alright?" she asked, suddenly concerned. Moving closer she pushed his hand away from his side, noticing the red stain and gash there. "Merlin, you're hurt."

"So I'm noticing," he groaned, applying the faintest hint of pressure to the wound. "I didn't notice until right now."

"It must have happened earlier when you flew across the cart," she mused, remembering how he'd lost his grip and flown into her, causing the broken cart to tip off its tracks. "Here, pull out your wand and light it. I'll use mine to heal the wound."

He nodded, digging around in his pockets. When he didn't locate the item initially he checked three others before swearing.

"It's not here. I must have dropped it at some point."

"You don't have your wand at all?"

"No I bloody don't Granger. I suppose you were the only one who could apparate us out of danger then anyway. Why don't we apparate out of here and floo to St. Mungo's. They will fix it in no time and then we can figure out what happened to the other passengers on the train."

She nodded slowly, something occurring to her. "Malfoy?"

"What?"

"How did we apparate here? I just thought of the train station for a moment and this is where we ended up, but how?"

"What do you mean _how_?" he grimaced, obviously in a bit of pain. "Do you not yet understand how magic works or something?"

Hermione glared at him. "I understand well enough. But going through the column to get here is the only way onto this platform. You can't apparate, it's an age old fact. So how the hell did we apparate here if there are centuries old spells around the platform that keep people from doing exactly that?"

He frowned, catching her drift. "I don't know. Maybe whoever tampered with the train also did something to the wards. Nonetheless we should be able to apparate right out of here."

"I'm not sure you should," she said slowly, looking him over. "We didn't know you were injured before, but apparating with a wound, especially one that you don't know the full condition of, is extremely dangerous. We should try to heal it up first."

"With the only light source we have?" he questioned, looking towards her wand.

"I can create another," she responded, swiveling the light around. Spotting a bit of wood, she didn't even bother wondering where it had come from when that was the least of her problems. Moving away from the blond for a moment she picked it up, lit the little piece, and then used her wand to turn the wood into a never-ending candle.

"There," she said, heading back to him. "Now I can at least properly look over your wound."

"Do you have _any _medical training at all Granger?"

She glared at him a moment before ducking her head to look at the gash in his midsection. She gently pulled at the fabric, wondering what had impaled the blond without him noticing. "There was a war not long ago you know. I did have to learn a bit about medical training to help the wounded. I'm no expert, but I'll at least be able to get a decent idea how bad it is."

"Fine, fine. Just don't go poking me."

Hermione studied the gash in his side for a few minutes, from how deep it appeared to be to how much blood he was losing, as well as how much pain he appeared to be in. The blond may just be putting up a brave front, but he seemed to be pretty okay, at least for now.

"There's something inside you."

"What!?"

"Calm down- please. I should've worded that better. See, the explosions that went off on the train ride were more than likely magical explosions, and the gas from such an explosion I extremely hazardous to a person. Not only that, but the explosions elicited flames that burned our compartment, and then the magic would linger in the wood. If you were impaled by a piece of magically scorched wood then I can't be sure how serious the wound is or not, nor what kind of reaction it might have. I'm sure a real Healer would know, but you seem to be in very little pain for the amount of blood your losing. Not to mention it's in a sensitive area."

"So you don't even know where to begin with this is what you're saying?"

"No, and we don't have any blood-replenishing potion handy. I know some spells that will slow the bleeding some, and we can wrap it if we shred one of our robes, but it's dangerous to not have that checked out. We need to get out of here as fast as possible."

He nodded, before hissing when she attempted to touch it again. Hermione sighed, looking at the situation in front of them. One of them was injured and without a wand. She had hers, but they had no idea what they were up against and one person with a wand wouldn't do a lot of good if they ran into someone dangerous here. She just wasn't sure what to do next.

They had one another, and that was something. She just wasn't sure how well they could work together to actually get out of this alive.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed! The following chapters shouldn't take too long to post. Leave a comment!

For the full banner and other banners feel free to check out my facebook page! The link is located at the top of my profile page.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, we have to move."

He scowled, glaring up at the Gryffindor. "You're not the one bleeding here."

"Then I'll help you walk you baby," she huffed, reaching out to help Malfoy stand. He swatted her hand away, determined as ever to completely ignore her presence and be just as self-righteous as usual.

"I don't need your help. Why don't you focus on finding a way out of here Granger? You're not injured, so you should be able to walk faster than me. So- lucky you- you can do all the work."

"You want me to leave you here all alone when we barely know where we are and what to expect? I wasn't thinking of the train station when I apparated, just so you know. I think there was a spell already placed on the train before we apparated to safety that sent whoever attacked back here- back to home base- in order to gather his barring's and escape without really being noticed."

Frowning, he glanced at the brunette woman again. "You came up with that estranged idea in the past fifteen minutes?"

"It's just a theory. I don't know how this kind of magic works or what it's called. I would have to do research to see if it is even a possibility. Right now we need to worry about finding a way out of this bloody place, and then you should be taken to St. Mungo's. Besides, we need to make sure everyone else aboard the train is alright and accounted for."

Hermione had a heart bigger than most, but on top of her list were her friends. She didn't live through a war to lose them in some insane accident. More than anything she wanted to see their smiling faces again and know they were alright. Anything had to be better than Malfoy's continuous scowl.

"We need to worry about ourselves first," he grumbled, forcing himself to stand. She remained nearby, moving to help the injured man when he swayed a bit. As a thank you he pushed her away.

"I don't need your help Granger. I'm just fine walking on my own."

"Of course you are. Here, I'll try a tracing spell. We can't use the column to leave. Once the Hogwarts Express departs it magically locks."

"That's from the outside," he reminded, moving to rest against the wall. "You can't come in once the train leaves, but our parents have been leaving through the column once the train departs ever since we first started coming here. I don't know if it locks as well once the train station shuts down, but it's worth a shot. At least we know where that is. Finding a door would be ten times harder."

She shrugged, slightly annoyed that she agreed with his reasoning. "Okay, that should be nearby. We're on the platform where the train usually takes off anyway. Come on, I think the correct platform would be more down this way. At least we have the sign to help us find the right one."

Together they headed off, Hermione walking several feet in front of Draco. Despite his efforts to seem haughty and unaffected by the wound in his side, she knew he was in a great deal of pain. If part of whatever impaled him was stuck inside him then it had to hurt more than anything he'd experienced, especially magically cursed objects. She heard rumors that it was an incredibly painful experience until healed.

Wandering to the pillar Hermione began wondering if Draco had ever once used this method to arrive at the station. This was a gateway to platform 9 ¾ from the muggle world, but he was forever immersed in the magical world. He must have seen people leave that way before. How else would he know anything about it?

Reaching the familiar stone column Hermione extended her hands out madly, waiting for the magic to sink in and let her through. To her upmost surprise her hand immediately sunk through.

"You don't have to run at the column from this side," she explained. "It simply allows you through."

"Why would you run at a bloody pillar in the first place?"

She smiled softly, recalling Harry and Ron's retelling of their troublesome arrival to Hogwarts during second year. She never tired of the shenanigans in that story, or the fact that she was no part in the insane flying car experience.

"Nevermind. Come on, we can go this way. It'll take us into the muggle world, but from there we can head to a floo system and get right on to St. Mungo's."

He blanched, and she glanced back to see the dumbstruck expression on his face.

"You do recall that this enters into the muggle world… right?"

"We should look for a different exit," he huffed, crinkling his nose in disgust.

"Oh no, we found a way out of here. You're injured. We can't just stand around wasting time until we find a new exit, or some clues. You need to get to St. Mungo's as soon as possible, and this is the fastest way."

Draco shook his head, looking absolutely disgusted. "So long as none of them touch me."

"Stop being a baby," she sighed, grabbing his arm. "Just think about it; the faster we get out of here, the faster you can stop being in pain. Besides, this might do you some good to be around muggles. It's like a character builder."

"I don't need any _character_ building."

Shaking her head, Hermione extinguished the makeshift light she had made. Stepping into muggle London was going to be bad enough. She didn't need a crowd staring at her torch as well. Malfoy glaring at every possible person would be questionable enough.

"Make sure you cover that gash," she warned. "We don't want any unwanted attention. The last thing you need is to be rushed away in an ambulance."

"An ambu-what?"

"Never mind," she sighed, stepping through the column, pulling a very reluctant and somewhat heavy blond along behind her. They stumbled back into the muggle world, Hermione's original home, and when he practically fell on top of her they caused more of a scene than intended.

"Muggles are bloody ugly," he hissed as she forced him to stand straight, ignoring the odd looks sent their way as she started making her way to the nearest exit.

She threw him an irritated look. "They look just like us! They just wear different clothing. Remember Malfoy, here _we_ are the odd ones out. We're completely out of the norm."

He glanced around, noticing the odd looks people kept throwing him. His midnight robes looked nothing like their monkey suits or oddly plunging necklines. Some were stuffy just like some wizards he knew, but others were dressed in such apparel that he'd never even seen it before.

The Slytherin hissed when she reached back, desperately pulling him further along. Why couldn't she be more careful and not bump his wound? He certainly was not complaining about the idea of getting away from the muggles as quickly as possible, but he wasn't exactly up to her speed either. His side was really beginning to burn, a problem he would never indulge Granger in.

"This way," she whispered, pulling him suddenly off the main path. They veered left, Hermione practically dragging him to the newest destination. Maybe if he wasn't focused on scowling at every living thing that passed he would've bothered asking where they were going.

She pulled them out of the train station onto the main street. Immediately instead of following the crowd she turned down the nearest alleyway she could find, pulling Draco along.

"People are going to get weird ideas if they see us in an alleyway together," he reminded.

"It's a shortcut. Besides, we're drawing a lot of attention in our robes. That and your constant scowl isn't too welcoming. I know where to go; we just need to blend in a moment."

Finally turning to a nearby shop she opened the door and stepped inside. At first he thought they were entering through the back of a store, but it turned out to be a store- in fact, it kind of looked like a pub.

"Hello 'Mione," one man said, waving briskly to her as she passed. Hermione didn't spare him a second glance, towing Draco in through another door and slamming it shut. He barely had time to notice a dark figure in the corner take an interest in them.

He blinked, surprised by the newest turn of events. Blinking several times he tried to make out where they were, before blinding light startled him again.

"Damnit Granger, you couldn't warn me?"

"Sorry, I didn't want to be out there long," she admitted, pulling out her wand again. "Look, I'm going to try to send a patronus to Harry and Ron. If they are alive, at least they will know I am too."

"And that's going to help us?"

She glanced back, mimicking the glare he'd been sending people since stepping into the muggle world. "If people went missing after the crash like we did then there will be search parties everywhere. At least if I send a patronus it's one less person to find. Can you make one? I doubt Harry or Ron would recognize it, but maybe one of your friends-"

"I don't have a wand," he snapped.

"You can use mine. I'm sure it doesn't matter which wand-"

"People will know I'm alive when I go back," he huffed. She considered questioning whether or not he could make a patronus at all, but decided against it. She didn't need to be causing anymore drama right now. There were more pressing matters to attend to.

"Why are we here?" he asked when she said nothing more. "That man out there knew you."

"That's Mark. I know him too."

"Why did you bring us to a pub of all places?" he pressed. "Seems a little out of your league."

She could feel her patience with the blond wearing thin, but for now she chose to say nothing on the matter. "Let me send my patronus real quick. Then we can get out of here. This place has a floo, and it's plenty closer than my home."

"A muggle pub has a floo system connection?" he asked, absolutely perplexed. She said nothing more, pulling out her wand so she could assumedly assemble a patronus, deciding that he had better things to do than watch her fiddle with magic he turned away, glancing around.

"A bloody supply closet," he muttered, looking at the merchandize. If he wasn't wounded, and if he had his wand, he would be pocketing some of the liquor.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, and he glanced at the Gryffindor to see her tense up.

"I need to focus Malfoy. Do you mind answering that?"

He rolled his eyes. _It's a bloody closet._ Turning, he moved and cracked the door open.

"What?"

A tall man stood outside the door, eyeing the man happily. He was older than they were, -someplace in his mid-thirties.

"I saw Miss 'Mione walk in," he said politely, never once glancing past the blond. "What are you to doing hiding in the stock closet?"

Draco shook his head. "I have no fucking idea. We'll be out in a minute."

Slamming the door, he wondered if this day could get more ridiculous. First the ancient Hogwarts Express had its first accident since its creation and he ended up alone with Granger. Then he lost his wand. Now he was hiding in a supply closet at a muggle bloody pub in London with a dangerous wound in his side while Granger sent a patronus to her friends.

_Fucking ridiculous._

"Is everyone still in there from before?" she asked suddenly, drawing his attention. "I know Mark came by just now, and you were very rude might I add, but can I peek out a moment? I'm waiting for someone to leave before we use the floo in the far room."

"You want to _wait_ longer?"

"It's a precaution," she drawled, moving to crack the door a hair. "He's been suspicious about the magic world for years, only he has no connection to it. I believe he's gone, or at least hiding out of sight. Here, we can go over now. At least we can floo safely with that wound in your side. Let's go to St. Mungo's. They must have some information on what's going on, as well as some of the injured."

He blocked her out as they made their way from one door to another. Granger was acting moderately odd, even for her peculiar behavior, and he wondered what made her think this was the safest place for them to come. Keeping his mouth shut for the only time in his life, he followed the brunette around the room, entering the furthest door from them. She shut the door after him.

"You go first," she demanded, pulling him over to the fireplace. A cabinet with a lock sat nearby, which she easily opened up with her wand. "You need the medical attention anyway. Here's some floo power. Take a handful."

"And the man who runs this place just has this shit lying around?" he questioned, not moving to leave. As though to emphasize her point about his injury she extended an arm and poked his side- below where the wound started but still where the skin was somewhat tender. He cringed.

"Go Malfoy. I know you would love nothing more than to make fun of this _muggle_ place for the next many hours, but you need medical attention and someone needs to know we're alive. I don't even know if my patronus has found Harry and Ron yet. Just go."

Draco didn't bother pointing out that her friends may not have survived the accident. The last thing he needed was for her to explode on him. Stepping into the floo, he cradled his side many a little too much, looking straight past her when he spoke.

"St. Mungo's."

She watched him disappear into the flames before again hiding the floo powder and stepping up to disappear herself. Just before she called out her destination a knock on the door caught her attention and she froze. It was quickly followed by another.

Narrowing her eyes, Hermione made no move to open the barrier. Matt never interrupted her in that room. He already knew what she would be doing, and in a few minutes he would come by and unlock it again.

_Nosy bystander came to catch the action again._

"St. Mungo's," she called, needing to get out of there. She did not have the time to deal with anything here right now. Perhaps on her next break she would- sometime in January.

Arriving at St. Mungo's was a little bit like stepping into a madhouse. People were running frantically everywhere, Healers and nurses all colliding together this way and that. She glanced around for Malfoy, who only arrived moments before she did, but he was nowhere to be found.

_I guess that's my first order of business._

She stopped the nearest nurse, ignoring the look of surprise when she realized who the brunette was. "Excuse me, a blond arrived here just a moment ago. Draco Malfoy?"

"Oh yes, Mr. Malfoy," she said, nodding her head. Nonetheless, the young woman seemed surprised about who she was talking to. "He was taken into surgery immediately."

"_Surgery_?"

"Yes, something was perturbing from his side. He seemed to be in a great deal of pain. A Healer took him back right away and he's being seen too now. Miss Granger, were you on the train as well?"

Her ears perked up moderately at that. So news of the accident had already spread. "I was, yes. Malfoy and I got separated from the train. Are there others here? Were there any casualties, injuries like his? How-"

"I don't know much," the nurse interrupted, looking alarmed. "But I do know there's someone here you'll recognize. Follow that hallway there. He'll be standing outside one of the doors."

The nurse hurried away, obviously needed elsewhere. She shot Hermione one final look as she left, amazed that she just had a conversation with her.

Sighing Hermione wandered off in the direction the nurse indicated. Every few steps her head swiveled around to various rooms. She couldn't recognize any of the people in there, but she did notice someone from the younger classes holding his head. She was about to bend and ask if he was alright when a voice captured her attention.

"Hermione!"

Snapping her head up she was just barely able to catch sight of Ron before he whisked her off her feet, engulfing her in a huge hug. She felt as though her ribs may break.

"It's so good to see you! When we found out the end of the train and separated from the rest we were so worried! Thank Merlin you're okay."

He set her down, squeezing the brunette one last time before stepping away. Ron looked elated that she was there, healthy and alive, but the troubled look in his eye and the paleness of his skin worried her immediately.

"It's good to see you too Ron. Is something wrong? Are you hurt? You look dreadful."

He wavered a bit, obviously upset over something. "I-it's Lavender. During the crash I tried holding onto her, but a jostle caused me to lose my grip… she slammed her head into the window and the glass broke…"

Hermione cringed, recalling how fond of Lavender Ron was. "Is she alright?"

"She hasn't woken up yet," he croaked. "The Healer's gave her some potions and have been attempting to revive her, but right now her conditions stable. With some people having more serious injuries she's kind of being pushed to the side."

Brunette eyebrows shot up. Considering how hot-tempered Ron was she was surprised that he wasn't reacting more to Lavender being sidelined. Sure, if she was stable and there was no immediate danger then it made sense to send the people working on her off to handle other things, but Ron was never one to wait around like that. Usually he'd explode over something like this.

"Come on," he said, gently grabbing her arm when she said nothing. "Harry and Ginny are waiting back in the room. Ginny threw me out not ten minutes ago to get some water when I wouldn't calm down. I just happened to see you on the way."

"Are they alright?" she questioned, surveying the ginger as they walked. He looked fine, no worse for wear than he had when she left the compartment earlier to go see Malfoy. Ron nodded his head.

"We didn't really have any injuries. Lavender's the only one…"

"She'll be okay Ron," she replied with a smile. "She probably just needs some time to heal right now. She'll have a massive headache when she wakes up."

He sighed, moving towards one of the doors. Opening it, he sighed. "I hope your right."

Stepping in she was nearly tackled to the ground by the sudden appearance of Ginny Weasley. She attacked Hermione the moment she spotted her friend, relieved to see her alive. She was going on about a hundred words a minute, speaking far too fast for Hermione's worn ears to hear.

"Ginny- oh, I know, it's nice to see you too… yes, I was worried as well… Ginny-Ginny! Can you slow down at all? I'm here now and I'm fine."

"I'm just so glad to see you," she breathed, finally stepping aside so Harry could hug the brunette. "We were so worried when you and Malfoy were nowhere to be found."

"Well, I'm fine- really. He's actually up in surgery right now."

Harry frowned as he pulled back. "What do you mean surgery? What happened to the two of you anyway?"

"Well, we fell off a bridge-"

"What!?"

Quickly Hermione held up her hands, unable to handle a confrontation from the three of them at once. Perhaps she shouldn't have started out with such a dynamic statement.

"Sorry, let me start over okay? It's sort of a long story."

"We have time," Ginny chirped, gesturing to the crippled form of Lavender Brown. "We're waiting to make sure she'll wake up. Pavarti should be along soon though. She had to be treated real quick."

Hermione could feel her questions trying to burst out of her skin. Everything was such a jumbled mess right now and she was just as confused as her friends were about what happened.

Well, she might as well start from the beginning. This could take a while.

* * *

**A/n:** There's chapter two. I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review and let me know how it's going. We're going to delve further into the mystery soon.

Updates on this one will likely be slow for a while. College is kicking my butt this semester.


End file.
